


Место смерти изменить нельзя

by Noctis_Karell



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Het, Mini, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Она не думала, что подвержена такому чувству, как ностальгия. Но с каждым днем ее все больше тянуло на Тарсонис.





	Место смерти изменить нельзя

Она не думала, что подвержена такому чувству, как ностальгия. Но с каждым днем ее все больше тянуло на Тарсонис. Протоссы знают зачем. Сара была в курсе, что найдет там лишь мертвую планету, с которой ядерными взрывами стерли все живое.  
— Изша, на Тарсонисе есть атмосфера? пригодная для дыхания?   
— Да, моя Королева. Но она пустынна: ни ресурсов, ни живых существ там нет. Лишь обломки.  
— Мы летим туда.   
— Для чего, Королева? — в голосе Изши скользнуло недоумение.  
— Мне так нужно, — Сара отвернулась к окну, за которым был виден красный гигант с опоясывающими его кольцами. Она считала разговор оконченным. С какой стати ей объяснять, что не все человеческие чувства отмерли внутри. Некоторые из них просто покрылись хитиновой коркой, как и тело.  
Сара Керриган была человеком. Когда-то давно. По ощущениям — сотни лет назад, хотя прошло всего лишь пять. Или десять? Неподвластная времени, она уже успела потерять ему счет.  
И это на Тарсонисе она стала такой, какой была сейчас. Именно там начался ее путь мести. Сначала Арктуру Менгску, а потом и всему миру. Она со своей многомиллионной стаей захватывала и уничтожала миры. Преступница номер один во Вселенной. Даже смешно. Но вся жизнь зерга предназначена для захватывания новых территорий. Сара стала одной из них, и Рой, жаждущий разрушать, поглотил и ее. Даже тогда, когда ей удалось раз и навсегда избавиться от Сверхразума, пытавшегося контролировать и ее.  
— Гиперпрыжок через две минуты, — монотонно сообщила Изша.   
Сара наскоро осмотрела корабль. На нижних палубах толпились зерленги и пара ультралисков. Ее личная гвардия. Где-то недалеко находилась и Загара. Вот ее можно было и не брать с собой, но с другой стороны, Загара хотела учиться у Королевы Клинков. Так пусть, все равно этот процесс будет вечен, потому что человеческие эмоции были неподвластны зергам. У Сары по сравнению с остальными был другой разум, другое мышление. И этого не объяснить.  
В последнее время она таскала Загару с собой исключительно для общения. Оставалась, конечно, Изша, но та слишком часто не имела своего мнения.   
«Мы отходим к Тарсонису», — передала она все обитателям корабля и даже успела ощутить недоумение Загары.   
А потом корабль прыгнул.  
Сара не любила гиперпрыжки. От них в голове словно образовывался вакуум. Собственные мысли не успевали за скоростью корабля, которые в подпространстве выходил на скорости большие, чем простая скорость света. Это раздражало, потому что в таком режиме контролировать стаю становилось невозможным. Хорошо, что прыжок длился недолго, иначе стая могла бы поглотить на миг ослабевшую Королеву. Они все были преданны ей только до тех пор, пока она держала их в узде. Таковы зерги, и винить их за это не получалось. В конце концов, они не были людьми, которые предавали разумом, а не инстинктами.   
Люди. Быть человеком означало испытывать вечную боль и предательство.   
Не так давно Джим Рейнор пытался вернуть ей изначальный облик, но, наверное, к тому моменту было уже слишком поздно. Тогда она была слабой, и ей пришлось снова стать Королевой Клинков. Мощь, сила, неподвластные никому.  
Но даже несмотря на это, Сара помнила, как плакала, когда Джим, ее Джим, сказал, что все кончено. Она не была нужна ему такой.  
Злость всколыхнулась внутри, но тут же схлынула.   
Корабль вышел на орбиту Тарсониса. 

Внизу была пыль. Так много, что затмевала собой солнце, делая небо уродливым, низким и серо-желтым.   
Мертвая земля. Под каблуками хрустели камни, а каждый шаг взметал облачко черной пыли. Дышать было тяжело, но не смертельно. Сара вспомнила Чар, где условия были намного — намного! — хуже.  
Чуть в отдалении от нее следовала стая зерлингов, готовые защитить ее от кого угодно. Но не от памяти.  
Она шла к тому месту, в котором первый раз осознала: ее бросили. Принесли в жертву, стоило ей стать ненужной или начать представлять угрозу для Менгска-старшего. Она не стала спрашивать его «зачем?» Какая разница на самом деле. Главное, что ей удалось добраться до него и подарить боль сильнее, чем когда-либо испытывала она. Выжечь ненавистные мозги псионными способностями, как следует пришпилив того крыльями к приборной доске.  
Но тогда, когда над ней закружили муталиски, а впереди виднелись зерлинги, Сара поняла, что умрет. Она помнила, как разжались пальцы, бросая ставшее бесполезным оружие. Она приготовилась умереть.

Зерлинги сзади всполошились, и, не дожидаясь команды, бросились вперед. Недалеко раздались одиночные выстрелы, судя по звукам — терранского оружия. Сара чертыхнулась. Надо же было так глубоко уйти в свои мысли, чтобы перестать сканировать пространство вокруг.  
«Не нападать», — приказала она стае и уверенно пошла вперед. Ей было интересно, кого еще могло принести сюда. А убить одного террана ей не стоило ничего. Даже шевелением пальца.   
Там, куда она стремилась, кто-то стоял.   
— Кто ты? — спросила Сара, разглядывая громоздкий скафандр.  
Человек снял маску, и Сара почувствовала, как сердце начало биться быстрее.   
— Джимми, — выдохнула она.   
— Убери своих тварей, — мрачно сказал Джим.  
— Они не тронут, пока я не скажу. А я этого не сделаю.   
— Мы враги, — Джим неприятно усмехнулся.   
— Не мы. Я для тебя враг, но не наоборот.  
Она смотрела на дорогое лицо, подмечая все изменения. Морщины стали глубже, губы сжались в линию, глаза запавшие, словно тот долго не спал.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — она посмотрела вниз, под ноги Джиму, и обнаружила там букет Лунных Ирисов. Помнится, это были ее любимые цветы.  
— Сегодня годовщина твоей смерти, — сухо ответил Джим, — пришел помянуть.  
Керриган хотела сказать, что она вообще-то жива, но в последний момент передумала. Поняла вдруг, что влекло ее на Тарсонис. Место, где умерла Сара Керриган, которую знал Джим.   
Больно. Глухая и едкая боль поднималась изнутри.  
— Я тоже.  
Ей хотелось обнять Джима и не отпускать. Защитить их обоих в клетке из ее крыльев. Но Рейнор не хотел ее такой. Для него, человека, оказавшегося не в силах простить ее, это определенно было бы лишним. К тому же Сара видела, как сжалась рука на прикладе.  
— Стреляй, — бросила она, когда поняла, что чувств стало слишком много, и она поняла: не уйдут, всегда будут с ней, чтобы она не делала. — Убей Королеву Клинков, ну же! Чего ты ждешь?  
Рейнор наставил на нее оружие и замер. Дуло почти упиралось ей в лоб, как тогда, когда она спасла Джима из плена Менгска.   
Зерлинги вокруг угрожающе ощетинились шипами.  
«Стоять!» — снова приказала Сара. Она ждала решения Джима. Она была готова умереть окончательно. Здесь — самое лучшее место для этого.   
— Я хотел бы убить тебя, Керриган, — он опустил оружие, — но я не могу.  
Сара заглянула в его сознание и ее чуть не оглушало чужой болью. Такой же, как и у нее, только с горьким привкусом обиды.  
— Пойдем со мной, — произнесла она, просто потому что не могла этого не сказать, — мы все еще можем быть вместе.  
— Не ройся в моей голове, тварь, — раздраженно ответил Джим, — зергов не прощают. А Сару я давно простил.  
Вот оно как, значит. Она посмотрела на грязное пыльевое небо.  
— Рада была тебя увидеть, — она повернулась к нему спиной, все еще ожидая удара в спину.   
— Подожди! – окликнул ее Джим, и когда она обернулась, тот протянул ей букет, — он все-таки твой.   
— Спасибо, — она взяла цветы, светящиеся легким голубоватым светом. — Я подожду, пока ты сможешь простить меня. Даже если на это уйдет вечность.   
Конечно, она лукавила. Вечность принадлежала ей, а не Джиму.  
Сара уходила, ощущая, как позорно щиплет глаза. Она знала, что ее никогда не простят.

— Что это, моя Королева? — Изша смотрела на цветы, которые Сара все еще держала в руке.  
— Поминки, — хмуро ответила она.   
— Я чувствую вашу злость, — Загара с интересом вглядывалась в ее лицо.   
— Это не злость. Отчаяние, — коротко ответила Сара, уходя с палубы. Ей еще нужно было посетить Абатура.   
— Что угодно? — спросил тот, стоило только ей появиться внутри его отсека.   
— Положи в Омут, чтобы сохранить. И модифицируй так, чтобы я смогла засадить ими все гребанную долину вокруг Улья на Чаре.   
— Сложно. Большая вулканическая активность.  
— Ты не сказал, что невозможно. Так что действуй, — она сунула ему в лапы букет.  
— Я попытаюсь.  
Лунные Ирисы были для нее памятью не о смерти, а о жизни. Той, когда Джим Рейнор еще не испытывал брезгливости от мысли, что ее можно обнять. О жизни человека, пусть и псионика со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. О коротких моментах счастья.  
Все это нельзя было перечеркнуть. Наверное, когда Джим умрет, она попросит Абатура изменить ее. Уничтожить чувства и эмоции, оставив лишь разум и волю.  
Но пока Джим был жив и любил ее, пусть и сквозь глупую обиду и злость, она хотела помнить обо всем, что их связывало. Даже о боли.  
И о дурацкой надежде, которую было не убить даже сейчас, когда Саре ясно дали понять, что она не нужна.   
Пока Джим был жив, она все еще оставалась человеком, пусть и глубоко внутри.   
А потом? Потом ей не для кого будет им быть. И она станет настоящим зергом.   
Но не сейчас.


End file.
